1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bingo signaling accessories and more particularly pertains to a new bingo signaling kit for notifying the number caller for the bingo game that the user has gotten bingo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bingo signaling accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, bingo signaling accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,246; U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,772; U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,510; U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,887; U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,445; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 412,863.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bingo signaling kit. The inventive device includes a support assembly including at least one housing member each having top, side and bottom walls, and each also having one or more openings being disposed through the top wall; and also includes signal assemblies each being disposed in the at least one housing member and also being extendable through the one or more openings; and further includes an assembly for raising and extending the signal assemblies through the one or more openings; features not described nor suggested in the prior art.
In these respects, the bingo signaling kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of notifying the number caller for the bingo game that the user has gotten bingo.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new bingo signaling kit which has many of the advantages of the bingo signaling accessories mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new bingo signaling kit which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art bingo signaling accessories, either alone or in any combination thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the bingo signaling kit in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new bingo signaling kit which has many of the advantages of the bingo signaling accessories mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new bingo signaling kit which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art bingo signaling accessories, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bingo signaling kit for notifying the number caller for the bingo game that the user has gotten bingo.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new bingo signaling kit that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bingo signaling kit that allows the user to more carefully concentrate on the game and the cards one is playing.